D'von has a crush?!
by Pazzo Angel
Summary: D'von meets Jackie and he falls in love with her. He does everything he can do to get to her heart. Nothing will be in his way. He's not going to let the APA stop him nor his own mom...Will Jackie except D'von and like him back? Will they get together?


Disclaimer-I don't own the WWF or any of the WWF Superstars. So please don't sue me! I'm only a little teeny weeny tiny teenager who has no job nor money. So please don't sue me!  
  
Charactors-br  
D'von Dudleybr  
Bubba Dudleybr  
Jaqulinebr  
Faarooqbr  
Bradshawp  
  
A/N: Okay, just warning you like...RIGHT NOW before you start to read this story...I cannot spell! LOL, so sorry for spelling errors and such. But I'm sure I spelled most of the words close enough so you can tell what it is. So sorry again that I cannot spell, I'M DUMB! hehe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Onep  
"Come on, hurry up D'von! We're on in two minutes!" yelled out D'von's half brother, Bubba.br"Alright hold on!" D'von yelled back. He was still dressing for his match. He was up against the Acolytes. He knew that they were big and tough, so he had to get prepared to get the beating of his life!p  
  
Finally D'von was ready. Him and Bubba went near the stage, waiting for their music to come up. Finally you hear a loud explosion and the crowd is roaring with screams. Then both walk out towards the ring. They were waiting for their openants inside of the ring. Finally, the Acolytes music comes up. And down comes, Faarooq and Bradshaw. They were being accompanyied by Jaquline.p  
  
As Faarooq and Bradshaw enter the ring. The Dudley's take no time to wait. They start to beat them up, even before the APA could put their hands on the Dudley's.p  
  
Then the ref, Teddy Long, made D'von and Bradshaw go to their corners on the side of the ring. Bubba was off to a good start, but then Bubba whipped Faarooq towards the rope. As Faarooq was coming back Bubba bent down hoping to lift Faarooq over his sholders. But that didn't happen. Faarooq gave Bubba a piledriver.p  
  
Jackie was outside of the ring cheering Faarooq on. After awhile, Faarooq and Bubba were both knocked down on the mat. They both were tired out. Slowly the both get up and walk to their corners so they could tag their partners in. Faarooq got the tag first and you see Bradshaw quickly running in. Bubba is aware that Bradshaw, a new and refreshed wreslter was in so he quickly ran over and gave D'von the tag.p  
  
D'von went in and started cleaning house with Faarooq and Bradshaw. Then all of a sudden Bubba runs in and gives Bradshaw a Bubba bomb. Then Bubba pulls Bradshaw's legs back as D'von climbs the top rope. The crowd goes wild. Then when D'von was uptop, Bubba while sticking his tongue out yells "WUZZUP!?!" and D'von yells the same back to him.p  
  
D'von then jumps down and hits Bradshaw right in his crotch. The crowd cheers even more. D'von then spins around in a circle in the middle of the ring and makes a "T" in the air saying "TESTIFY!" p  
  
All of a sudden, Bubba pushes D'von and says..."D'VON!!" and D'von replys with "WHAT!?" Bubba then yells out "GET THE TABLES!". D'von then crawls out of the ring, along with Bubba to get two tables.p  
  
Bradshaw is knocked out cold from the Bubba Bomb and from the WUZZUP!? He was just lying in the middle of the ring helpless. As Bubba was getting his table, Faarooq comes up from behind and kicks him right in his face.p  
  
By that time, D'von was in the ring setting the table up for Bradshaw. Jackie was getting worried for Bradshaw. She started yelling out his name and telling him to get up. Then all of a sudden from behind, Faarooq goes up to D'von and gives him a chokeslam. p  
  
The ref wasn't paying attention to the match, he was seeing how Bradshaw was doing. Since the ref wasn't looking, Bubba came in with a chair and he hits the back of Faarooq's head. Then all of a sudden, you see Jackie up on the ring apron complaining to the ref that Bubba hit Faarooq on the head. p  
  
As the ref was getting distracted by Jackie, D'von set the table in the middle of the ring. D'von and Bubba got in their positions for the 3D. Once Faarooq was in position, the Dudley's 3D'd him thru a table! Then finally, Teddy turned around and noticed that the Dudley's just put Faarooq thru a table and had the bell rung. The APA won the match by the Dudley's getting DQ'd. The Dudley's just look down at Bradshaw and Faarooq and laughs in their face. p  
  
All of a sudden, Jackie comes into the ring and makes Bubba face her. That was a bad mistake. Bubba then went into that trance of his. The crowd starts cheering. He pushes Jackie over to D'von. D'von then wings her to the ropes. As she came back towards them, the Dudley's did yet anther 3D. But at least this time, not thru a table.p  
  
Jackie was lying in the ring back hurting, since she just got a 3D by the Dudleys. The Dudley's music than came on as they headed back to their locker rooms.p  
  
"Great match my brother!" yelled D'von to Bubbabr  
"Yes, it was a good match! I can't believe we were actually kicking the APA's asses instead of them, kicking OUR asses!"br  
"Yes, very very true I must say!" said D'von.br  
"But, they were good too. Do you think we should treat them with something?" asked D'vonbr  
"Yeah, sounds good to me. How about later on after Smackdown tonight?" asked Bubba.br  
"Sounds good to me!" D'von said while smiling.p  
  
  
As Smackdown neared the end, the Dudley's went to the APA's office. They knocked and the APA let them in. When they walked in, they saw Jackie, Faarooq and Bradshaw playing a game of poker while chugging down on the beer.p  
  
"What do you two want!?" yelled out Bradshawbr  
"Well..." Bubba started to say. "We had a great match tonight, and since both D'von and I feel bad for 3Ding you thru a table and giving Jackie the 3D, we'd thought we'd treat you to whatever you three want!" Said Bubba.p  
  
The APA and Jackie all three looked at eachother and had a sudden smile on their faces.p  
  
"Okay, we'd like to go to a bar...with YOU paying for what we buy!" said Jackiebr  
"Ok, sure then it's settled" said Bubba.p  
  
D'von started to blush a bit. He has a little crush going on for Jackie. He's never really had a "converstaion" before with her. But they have talked to eachother before like "Great match" and stuff like that, but nothing big.p  
  
D'von then thought to himself. "Well, since I'm going to be with my brother Bubba, and the APA will be there, it shouldn't be THAT hard to talk to her. And at least if hers and I's conversation went dead, Faarooq, Bradshaw and Bubba will be there to restart a new one. So I have to talk to her. Come on D'von! You can do it man! You're a Dudley! A Dudley can do anything they want to do!" p  
  
Then all of a sudden, Bubba tapped D'von and said "You ready to go?" and D'von said "Oh, um, yeah sure..." Jackie looked at D'von and smiled. D'von started to blush a little more and turned away from the smiling Jackie.p  
  
The Dudley's didn't have a car handy at the time. But luckily, The APA had a van. Faarooq was the driver and Bradshaw had shot gun. Bubba got sat behind the drivers and passanger seat. While D'von and Jackie were stuck in the waay back of the van....p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please R&R! Maybe if I get enough reviews, I may post more! I need to get motivated in order to write more! Okay, thanks for reading! :-)  
  
**PaZZo Angel** 


End file.
